


Verbatim: Scan Complete

by FruitsClassifed



Series: Verbatim Universe [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Monster Prom (Visual Novel), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Fluff and Humor, Multi, On the Run, Romantic Comedy, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitsClassifed/pseuds/FruitsClassifed
Summary: After dodging death by a bullet, the young chaotic couple find themselves in foreign territory. Trying to ease their loose problematic relationship problems while outrunning a disgruntled interdimensional Fairy. Unknowingly becoming wanted criminals and making some whack job connections along the way.What could possibly go wrong?(Tags added as story goes on)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Damien LaVey, Bakugou Katsuki/Damien LaVey
Series: Verbatim Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145906
Kudos: 3





	1. Bridge My Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Round two: Electric Boogaloo
> 
> Disclaimer: this fic will definitely be weirder then the last one.

In the wide-open space of land, lush green grass blew in the gentle breeze. Hot afternoon sun radiated on the dirt trail. With the rolling hills stretched across the view. The soft white clouds troweled in the sky.

But a blue portal opened, dropping Bakugo right on the dirt trail.

_THUMP_

He rose from the dirt, rubbing his head from the impact.

“Jesus fuck…What th—”

_BUMPH_

But Damian fell on top as the blue portal closed. Getting up with a smirk on his face.

“Wow, didn’t think that landing was going to be so soft.” He gazed across the green pastures “But where the fuck are we?”

Bakugo limped up from the ground, Squinting at the bright sun.

“Don’t fucking care asshole, At least we didn’t die.” Starting to walk down the dirt road “But I don’t see civilization anywhere.”

“Wait, so you’re just going to…”

“Yep.”

Damian shrugged, catching up beside Bakugo. Walking in silence till Bakugo spoke.

“So.”

“So what.”

Bakugo cleared his throat, “Are we…” Voice softened “…ok?”

A hand ruffed his hair followed by snickers “For now. And Like I said,” Damian glanced “I’ll try.”

He swatted his hand away, picking up speed.

“What?” Racing by his side “You did a pretty shitty thing man.”

“But I’m trying to fix it asshole.”

“Then fucking prove you can.”

Bakugo stopped, eye twitching. spitting a glare back at the other and yanked his horn to his level.

“Prove it?”

A sly grin appeared on his face.

_“Prove it.”_

He jerked Damian’s horn to the edge of the trail, pounding down the dirt once again “Not now asshole, where in the middle of nowhere. I’m not fucking you or _with_ you.” Shoving his hands back in pockets.

“You still have it though?”

Bakugo stopped and turned. digging out the mushroom from his dress pants. However, something about didn’t sit right.

Some of its screws were loosened.

“Ass, you have a screwdriver?”

He emptied out his pockets with nothing, but another weed bud and five dollars.

Bakugo clicked his tongue. “Well shit” Stuffing the mushroom back in his pocket “Maybe we can buy one once we find some fucking people.”

“But as you can see,” Damian said, Gesturing the environment “There’s no fucking people.”

“Yeah there is. We just gotta fin—”

Then trotting.

The two turned back.

_Was that a fucking carriage?_

Bakugo grasped Damian’s forearm and jumped in a nearby bush. Watching prim men in top hats and blouses in an open carriage, trotting their horses down the dirt path.

“Holy fuck.” Both said in unison, exchanging looks. Staring at the carriage travel away in the distance. Continuing to hide in the bush.

Damian was the first to move out of bush, grinning as he jogged down the path, increasing speed, singeing the dirt under his feet.

“SHIT _IDIOT._ ” Stammered Bakugo, running out of the bush and on the dirt path “THAT FUCK ARE YOU—”

Screams and crackling.

_Crackling?_

Bakugo swept off his feet, Racing down the dirt around the corner to a sight.

The carriage now on its side was blazing. Smoke filling the skies with the rancid smell of burnt flesh. Heat hitting his face as the three men screamed on the ground, flames consuming them till nothing was left.

He stood, feet digging into the dirt, mouth gapped in horror at the massacre in front.

But something walked next to him, munching, and elbowing his arm.

“You see what I did?” Taking in another bite of a loaf of bread “I got all their shit in that pile over there. I even got this top hat to hide my horns.”

Bakugo cautiously turned, watching Damian flipping a tall top hat upon his head. Smiling.

“See?”

“You just committed fucking _arson._ ” Yelping, switching stern “What the fuck man.”

“What’s the big deal?” He shrugged off, rolling eyes “I saw the opportunity to steal some shit and commit arson.” About to eat the last of the loaf “I don’t get what I did—”

Bakugo ripped the loaf heel from his clutch “You murdered innocent people asshole!” Chucking it into the rolling hills “Hero’s don’t fucking do that shit!”

“But does that even matter?” Damian walked over to the pile of things he made “We don’t know where the fuck we are. What’s the big deal in burning some shit here and there?”

“I don’t know!” Flinging his arms in the air. He stared back at the burning bodies next to the carriage, processing what Damian just did. How could he have completely forgotten Damian was a demon. Yeah sure, he wasn’t stereotypical, but he one, nonetheless. Meaning they would burn and kill shit.

He sighed, Catching Damian picking up an all-black frock coat from the pile.

“What are you doing?”

“Putting on a disguise…?” Buttoning up the coat and grabbing a leather satchel “And getting shit folks will be used to.”

“What does that mea—”

Damian sighed, walking up to Bakugo. Planting a quick kiss on his forehead.

“You ask to many damn questions.” Patting Bakugo’s head and Stepping forth to the dirt path “I’ll tell you on the way to London.”

_“LONDON?”_ Snapping back, stuttering “WHA-WHAT THE _FUC—_ ”

“I said I’ll tell you on the way.” Called Damian, already walking “Let’s go.”

And with a great deep heave, Bakugo trotted beside him.

=

Dance floor empty, curdling screams continued to echo in the gym. Droplets of sweat and the prince’s blood splattered on Todoroki’s skin. Bodies racing to the door in slow motion. His Heartbeat pounded within his chest. Wide-eyed.

They were gone.

A hand jerked him back, thumping against the wall.

He fell on his behind, head throbbing from impact.

Marching followed in the gym, hefty blue soldiers identical to one another emptied out the area. Closing his eyes to the screams and gun shots in the distance.

And the next thing he knew was the cold floor against his back.

“Holy shit, is he dead?”

“Shut up Heathen,” A cool sharp tip touched his cheek “I don’t he’s dead.”

His eyes opened to a white stinging ceiling. Knife poking his cheek with two familiar faces looking down.

“Look see!” The Slayer shook Liam’s shoulder “He’s not dead.”

Todoroki rose from the floor eyeing the room. Cold hard floors, white walls, and nothing in the room but space…and a piano.

He took note of the door and walked towards it.

“Don’t you want to know what happened?”

Todoroki stopped and shrugged. Keeping silent, grasping the doorknob. Locked.

“You’re not getting out. She locked us in.”

He shifted to the walls, running his fingers along the wallpaper. _Definitely_ not wood. Maybe metal? Could he break his way out with ice and fire?

“Can you stop trying to find away out?” Exhausted Liam, twitching fingers “She’s going to come back any minute!”

“How long was I out?”

The other two blinked, exchanged looks. The slayer hummed at the ceiling and spoke.

“Was it…two hours?”

Todoroki simply let out an “oh”, Continuing to glance at the floor furrowing brows. Turning back the door.

“You seriously don’t want to know?” Strained Liam “The raid? The shoot out she ordered to find those two idiots? She had to kill at least a few students.”

But Todoroki just looked back at him, shifting eyes around the room. Touching the walls once more.

Liam leaned to the slayer, narrowing his focus. “I don’t like this guy…”

But the slayer shook her head in response.

“Where are we?”

“Oh, _Now_ you’re curious. That’s _grea—_ ”

_“HEATHEN.”_ The slayer pulled out a knife, blade touching Liam’s neck. Showing off a deathly snarl “STOP BEING ANNOY OR I _SWEAR._ ”

“Fine.” Unfazed he huffed, pushing away with a finger “I didn’t want to answer his question anyway, it would’ve been so cliché.”

The slayer snapped the blade back to her leg, talking as she did “We’re in the interdimension, where all the dimensions and shit are watched over for their _“Stories”_ or whatever.”

“Why?”

Liam Facepalmed as the Slayer continued.

“We did that thing with Heathen the second and spikey hair boy…And you let them get away before they did any damage.”

“Oh...But happened to the—”

The door thwacked opened, Reveling two large men in camo gear with straight lined expressions.

“Shit.” Yelped Liam, quivering behind the slayer “We’re done for.”

Before Todoroki charged his fist with ice and the slayer grabbed her knife again, the soldiers yanked the trio by the arm. Dragging them down the hall.

People who looked familiar to the small fairy and prince walked down the halls in haste, heads ducked in clipboards and panic written all over their faces. But all Todoroki wondered was why this was such a big deal? And why was this illegal? God, nothing made any sense anymore.

The soldiers pushed the three into a dark room, shutting the door, clicking it locked. But after some time, Liam found the switch, emerging light into the room.

It was a large room with large silk curtains draped over the windows. Luxuriant red carpets and canopy bed sitting in the middle of the room. And beside it was an IV.

The slayer rushed to the side of the bed; color drained from her face.

There in the bed was the prince hooked up to an IV unit in blood Stained bandages, fast asleep.

“Oh my God.”

“Wow,” Liam said, surprised at the sight “Didn’t think he was still alive.”

Todoroki followed them both to the edge of the bed, Conflicted.

“But why?”

The slayer gulped “He wanted them to be happy…He kept going on with the chemistry they ha—”

“It was so fucking cringy _and_ cliché.” He snapped in disgust “It’s not even a good reason to get shot in the shoulder.”

“I would have to agree with Liam on that one.”

The three turned behind.

It was Aires.

Dark bags planted on her face, hair even more out of place with a cup of black coffee. Ingesting it in one gulp.

“That idiot had it coming.” She narrowed up at the trio “But you three? Ya’ll in deep shit.”

Todoroki contorted his face “But how—”

“Oh I don’t know…What about letting those two out of my grasp? Stealing one of the prototypes and giving it to those two assholes?” And snarky cooed “And then inviting you and Bakugo to a dimension that you shouldn’t be in?”

Wait.

_Prototype?_

“HE STOLE A _PROTOTYPE?_ ” Screamed Liam “HE TOLD US HE—”

“Naw, he stole one of the forty-six prototypes out of the warehouse.” Shaking her head and back to the door “What an idiot.”

Aires unlocked the door “And for you three? Have fun in here while it last, the guards will be back to take you to the music room.”

_“Music room?”_

“Look, we don’t have any ceils in the building. Just a bunch of office rooms.” Opening the door behind her. “Enjoy your lasting imprisonment till we figure out how to kill those two.” She smiled loosely “Cya!”

_SLAM_

“But that doesn’t explain _why_ she wants to kill them!” faltered Todoroki. “I don’t get it! Can’t I just go back to U.A—”

“She wants to kill them cause they could rip holes in the space time continuum.” Flatly said the slayer, grabbing a pack of cards from her dress pockets “Now who wants to play Go Fish?”

=

“So that’s how you know we’re in London? Cause you heard them speak _English?_ ”

Damian nodded, adjusting the satchel on his shoulder “I’ve tortured enough British people to know it was definitely fucking English.”

“But I can’t fucking speak English you ass.”

“We’ll _I_ can”

“What the fuck.”

“if you’re a demon, you gotta know how to speak different and understand shit ok?” Damian explained “It’s not _that_ weird.”

Bakugo squinted “Sure…”

The sun started to set in the distance as city came in to view. Newly old architecture and grand detailed structures.

Nothing modern.

“Asshole.”

“What.”

Bakugo turned to him, pointing to a building “That doesn’t look old as shit. It looks like it was just built.” Eye expanding “Did we fucking go back in time?”

Damian pressed his lips, grabbing Bakugo’s hand to the nearest building.

“Look how clean this shit is!” Gesturing the building “What the fuc—”

But Damian clasped his hand over his mouth, hiding behind said building. Slowly Peering into the street.

More carriages, More horses. The sun now replaced with stars and the light of the moon. Different ethnic people in tailcoats and wigs, dresses with the high waisted hemline’s, walking hand in hand down the sidewalk. All seeming to go the opposite way of the two.

Both snapped back against the wall of the building. Shaking and chest beating. But Damian caught a glimpse at a number on the building.

“Eighteen fucking ten.”


	2. Well-Schooled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Im working on another playlist nobody asked for. So keep a keen eye for that. But anyway enjoy 👍

Bakugo pinned Damian’s collar against the building in one move. Teeth grinding. Whisper horsed.

“The _Fuck._ ” Sparking sparks in hand. “You’re spilling out Bullshit.”

Damian pushed him off in the grass “ _Not_ Bullshit. It fucking says it on the building.” Pointing to the date. “See?”

“That could be the postal address!” Bakugo exclaimed, getting up from the ground. “Who the fuck puts the year they built their house _on_ the house?”

“People in the early eighteen fucking hundreds.”

Bakugo scowled back, peering from behind the building. Gas lamps flickering on as the streets drew vacant. Air, _weirdly_ fresher than before.

“Fine.” Keeping an eye on the street. “But how the fuck are going to get something to fix the screws.”

“We can always a finger na—”

Bakugo, focused on the street, handing Damian the Mushroom.

Its Screws barely half of the tip of his finger.

“Can your nails screw in tiny ass screws?” Snapping his head back. “I think the fuck not.”

“Then what are we supposed to use? _A Knife?_ I don’t see any fucking knif—”

“There.”

Damian peered over his shoulder, following his finger to a small shop. Bay windows lights dimmed with shadows of mannequins. The words _“Modiste”_ across the top of the door frame.

“You think we’re going to find a knife in a dressmaker shop?” He asked, already walking his way up.

Bakugo yanked his arm back. “Not a knife asshole, Think again. What do dressmakers fucking have?”

He studied Bakugo’s pissed off expression, back at the shop and back. Smacking lips.

“Scissors?”

“Wow you are _so_ smart.” The other sassed while clapping. “Congratulati—"

But Damian grabbed his arm, pulling them both in the dead street. Nothing but the faint music and cheers.

They stopped at the door, grasping hands on the knob. Locked.

“Shit.”

Bakugo gasped.

“Wait.”

He jerked Damian’s head to the doorknob. Moving the tip of the good horn into the lock. Finally, a click, it creaked opened.

Both moved in the parlor with slow, steady steps. A room outlined with curtains and dressers upon dressers of fabrics. A few mannequins on display with dresses and tailcoats. But to the left, an opening leading to stairs.

“Asshole go—”

“No _you_ go and check if anyone is there.” He said. “I don’t want to stick my horns in shit again.”

He watched as the other clicked his tongue, softly creaking up the stair well.

Once Bakugo was gone. Reality hit Damian.

He was in a fucking dress shop.

A fucking local, _cute as shit,_ dress shop.

He stood in the middle of the room, smiling cheek to cheek, and rushed to the back. Jerking a cabinet open and went ape shit into the dresses. Scouring, throwing, and aweing with each piece he grabbed. Eventually finding the perfect piece.

“Ass.” Bakugo yelled from the other side of the small shop “Whoever fucking lives here isn’t here, Where the hell…are…”

The curtain clinked open. Damian turned, grasping the piece in hand, biting his lip. Looking dead at Bakugo’s wide-eyed expression.

“…What the fuck.”

“What?” Gesturing the price in hand “Its a fucking dress shop, how can I _not_ ran-sack the place?”

“We’re suppose to be finding scissors, not—not fucking _dresses._ ”

“But come on!” Exasperated Damian, “This is perfect, how the gold clashes with the silky red. And the fucking make-up look? _Fuck_.” He started walking away, eyeing a gold and red rhinestone band. “And with this thing? Holy shit. _What a fucking look._ ”

However, At the end of his words Damian froze. Snapping back to Bakugo and placed the head band upon his head. Shoving him in front of a mirror.

“Holy shit.” Repeating. “It fucking is.”

Heat rushing to Bakugo cheek with arched brows, Looking at the head piece on his head. Murmuring.

“…Asshole.”

“You like it.”

“No, I don’t—”

“Yes you do.” Smirking, holding shoulders “it’s written all over your face.”

“Fuck you.”

_“Not now.”_ He whispered, cheeks touching “I want to take this in before we rip each other’s face’s off.”

Bakugo pushed away from the contact, facing the opposite way “Wait, hold on.”

“What?”

He turned, serious. “Do equal rights exist yet?”

“No? It’s around eighteen ten. I don thin—”

“Doesn’t that mean women were viewed as helpless? Like people would see a chick and think _“Hey that looks like a damsel in distress”_ type shit?”

“Yeah? But why— _Oh._ ”

Damian tilled his head, arms crossing. Plastering a devious smile.

“You sure?”

Bakugo smiled back.

“Fucking positive.”

=

Chemistry huh?

Why was it so important to him?

Todoroki stood at the edge of the bed, concentrating at the prince’s tired face.

Seeing people click, hook up, get married, have kids and get old together motivated him to get shot in the shoulder?

The rest of the room sat in silence as card’s flip flapped against the carpet. Mumbling words till Liam shot from the ground.

“Fuck you _and_ your Go Fish.” Spat Liam “This game isn’t even that good. Why didn’t you bring a normal set of cards…you know, the ones with the aces and queens?”

The slayer shrugged, picking up the card and shuffling “I was in a rush heathen, don’t ask questions.” She glanced at Todoroki “You wanna play?”

He shook his head, attempting to wrap his head around this mess. How did simple curiosity get him here? Putting the ones he cared in danger and the whole dimensional plane in jeopardy?

He heaved, slumping at the unconscious prince.

“Damnit Fuyumi.”

But a Piano chord struck the intercom.

_I fall in love too easily_

_I fall in love too fast_

All three eyed the ceiling. Liam in disgust, the slayer in confusion and Todoroki in wonder, spacing back to the prince in bed.

A _smile._

That wasn’t there before.

_I fall in love too terribly hard_

_For love to ever last_

He started to giggle, snuggling deep into the blankets. The others inching beside him at the edge of the bed.

“This is weird and not in a good way.” Todoroki faced the slayer “Did you know about this?”

She shook her head “No, I didn’t.”

Then tapping.

Liam raced to the peep hole on the prince door.

“Holy shit guys, come look at this.”

The three squeezed their view through the peep hole.

People were _dancing._ Arms in arms. Swaying back and forth with partners in their hands. Clipboards and googles left astray on the tiled floor.

_My heart should be well-schooled_

_'Cause I've been fooled in the past_

“Why is everyone just dancing? The fresh _fuck._ ”

“I think it’s a cultural thing…” Commented the Slayer. “…Maybe it’s like a religion.”

They eyed the peep hole once again.

“Whatever it is…It seems to make them happy.”

“What if it’s like a high?”

The trio back away from the hole, collecting themselves to the slayer’s inquiry.

“You know, people giggle and shit if their high.”

“But the lyrics…” Todoroki answered, snapping fingers. “it’s about Lov—”

But Liam quickly pinched his lips, scowling.

“No, _stop_ right there.” Releasing his fingertips with crass. “I just saved you from making the world’s most cringy and cliché comment in the _world._ ”

The slayer and Todoroki exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. Continuing to wait out the dancing segment. However, the prince’s posture sunk into the bed as fleeting lyrics came to a close. Still smiling.

_But still I fall in love too easily_

_I fall in love too fast._

=

“And done.” Damian said, Already in his frock coat and top hat. Satchel filled with Bakugo’s prom clothes and mushroom. Puffing the last puff of blush.

“Wait, one more thing.”

He grabbed the head piece from before, carefully placing it upon Bakugo’s head. Turning his whole body to the mirror before he himself got a glimpse.

It was too late.

There standing in the mirror was Bakugo, Jaw dropped at the refection. Face covered in make-up as before, but with _flare._

Soft pink blush against cheeks. Lips colored with a mild red. Lashes at a slight comb. silk red dress with gold accents a low neckline, puffed sleeve covering muscular biceps, dropping to the floor. Paired with white gloves ending at mid-arm.

Both stared at the mirror, speechless.

After a moment, they turned to each other, meeting eyes. Heads moving together, till Bakugo gripped the other’s cheeks. Stopping the advancement.

“Don’t fucking kiss me now asshole. This shits gonna get messed up.”

Damian snickered, taken back from Bakugo’s voice for a hot second. “But you’re so fucking pretty.”

“Do you want us to get caught?”

“No?” continuing to snicker, rubbing cheeks from the hold. “But do you want people to think you’re a trap? Cause if you talk—” He calmed himself. “—They’ll definitely see something is _fucking_ up.

Bakugo gulped, looking back in the mirror. “Shit, your right.”

“That means I—”

The door clicked.

_Creaking._

The two turned.

In the door frame stood a frightened middle-aged lady, dot above her lip. Tan skin in the same style of dress as Bakugo’s. Dropping her clutch to the ground.

“Sacre bleu!” She cried in a mock French accent “What are you doing here?”

They both stiffened, Glancing at her and each other.

Damian stuttered. “Sorry ma’am, but we are…new to this part of London. We weren’t sure if this place was open.”

“Oh my, I must of forgot to lock the door. But did you need anything in particular?” Picking up her clutch. “Most of the people went to the ball.”

_“Ball?”_

“Yes, the ball.” Wearily stating. “For the new Duke and Duchess of Hastings. Everyone is there already. How could you not know?”

“Because we are from…” Giving Bakugo the side eye, also nervous “ _Denmark!_ Yes I’m a…a _Duke_ of _Demark_ and this is…is my _oriental_ wife.”

But Bakugo’s nerves switched to furrowing brows and total annoyance.

“Oh wonderful! it’s so nice to be in the presents of another Duke and his mistress.”

The three left the conversation a drift. Awkward tension driving through.

The madam cleared her throat. “Shouldn’t you be on your way?”

“Oh _yes._ We—” He grabbed Bakugo’s arm, leading them out the door. “—We were just going there; it was so nice to meet you…”

“Madam Delacroix.”

“Yeah um… _Bye!_ ”

_SLAM_

“What the fucking hell.”

“What?”

“There is no way she fucking took that shit.” Spat Bakugo. “and Fucking Demark? _Really?_ ”

Both strolled down the sidewalk in the moon light. Heading towards the lit-up structure in the distance.

“Look It’ll be _fine._ She seemed pretty fucking convinced.” Shrugging, “And What’s so bad about Demark? Besides, I have the…”

He stopped, wide eyed.

“…scissors…”

“Don’t fucking tell me you were to focus on playing dress up, that you forgot the damn scissors?”

“You mean _we._ ”

“Damn.” His face flushing “You suck at this.” Hunching over and rapidly Clicking heels, lifting dress “After this we’re following _my_ lead.”

“Ok then,” Damian scoffed, Catching up to the other. “What do you have in mind?”

“We’re going to a ball at someone’s palace, right? So there has to be some shitty sewing kit somewhere.”

“But how the fuck we going to look for it?”

“We’ll just have to be fucking discreet about it.” Stopping in front of the big old lit up building. “It has to be in a fucking bedroom.”

Bakugo glanced the building, taking in a deep breath with one step forward.

But Damian locked his arm with his. Grinning.

“For this to work _my lady_ , you need to act proper _and_ helpless.” They took a step forward together. “This means you can’t leave my side and _or_ curse.”

“I can’t fucking talk _anyway_ asshole.”

“But you gotta _look_ the part. Stand up straight and smile.” He said smiling. “See? Now you try.”

Bakugo looked up at him. Parting lips as the corners of his mouth moved to the side. Seeing this sad attempt at a smile, Damian shook his head.

“You know what, forget about the smiling part.”

The two, now standing in front of the front entrance of the door as men in tailcoats gestured them in.

Inside was an open courtyard with checkerboard dance floor front and centered. People dancing the waltz in blue. People with huge-ass wigs sipping wine in the corner. Plants and vines coiling among the pillars. A large back side of a canvas sitting next to the staircase down.

Both tightened their locked arms at the sight.

Oh, was _this_ going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the dress that's referenced :  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/478187658/red-silk-empire-dress-regency-silk-dress?epik=dj0yJnU9R05wa2J2Z3AzT3FmR3ZrbGp1a1JBbmFybFhNT1B2cXomcD0wJm49TG9ybzByNWR6elFWU1NINFk4bkxuZyZ0PUFBQUFBR0E1aEZv

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for Read! Criticisms and things are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> (Hope to make Weekly Updates (Or sooner))


End file.
